


Vegas Wedding

by MsCoffeeBitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Leah Winchester, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis knows ASL, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, Las Vegas Wedding, Surprised Dean, Surprised Sam, Wedding, Winchester Sister, crossover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCoffeeBitch/pseuds/MsCoffeeBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Sam and Dean have an adopted middle sister. At this year's Unattached Drifter Christmas, she wound up getting hitched to one Darcy Lewis! This will be a multi-chapter fic the second one is nearly complete and there may be more coming after that as things progress.</p><p>So, I saw a few prompts on Tumblr that really sparked my plot bunnies running. This is the result.<br/><a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/936f7fc6d7467beac14696b66555c5f7/tumblr_o1se17iMtU1u6i6v3o1_1280.jpg">This One</a> and <a href="https://67.media.tumblr.com/6cfe2f94ed8d42076b044aedac8bee2a/tumblr_nranqeDOHa1uwxkelo1_1280.jpg">That One</a> I did pull some of the initial text from a fic posted by <a href="http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com">MrsNatashaRomanov</a> on Tumblr, so I would like to thank her for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Leah Winchester wakes up hungover in a hotel room. This is what ensues!

I wake with a groan, shielding my eyes from the light streaming in the windows. The smell of fresh coffee somewhere nearby wakes me up a bit more and I survey the rather swanky hotel room I’ve woken in. My eyes come to a screeching halt at the buxom brunette seated on the bed next to me playing on her StarkPhone. As I drink her in, I stop cursing Dean for getting me tanked as an Unattached Drifter Christmas present.  
  
“Hey!” She quietly exclaims, “You’re awake! I brought you some coffee and Motrin,” she gestures at the bedside table with a gigantic cup of coffee and a bottle of Motrin on it as she speaks.  
  
“Oh thank God,” I say as I shake out a large handful of pills before swallowing them down with some of the best coffee I’ve had in my life. “Dude… You are both utterly gorgeous and a goddess among women. I think I might love you right now. Also, we are both naked, so I take it last night was good?”  
  
“Oh yeah! Introductions,” she says as she holds out a hand to shake, “I’m Darcy Lewis. I’m the chick you married last night!”  
  
“Leah Winchester,” I reply, hesitantly shaking her hand. “So… We got married?” I’m not sure if I fully trust it after that whole thing with Sam and Becky a few years back. Can never be too careful.  
  
“And had some spectacular sex,” she adds as she holds out her phone to show me the video of the two of us with Elvis. Her left hand has a tastefully simple ring with a marquise diamond on it.  
  
I fight the fact that I am blushing furiously by channeling my inner Dean. “I hit the jackpot then. A gorgeous wife who brings me coffee and Motrin in bed,” I joke as my eyes take in her tight body and full, pert breasts over the rim of my coffee cup.  
  
“So did I!” she shoots back flirtatiously, “You can do some magical things with that tongue.”  
  
I laugh, “Yeah, well, I eat a lot of pudding without a spoon,” I state with an exaggerated wink to get her to smile once again.  
  
We sit in silence, sipping at our coffees before her face gets more serious. “So… It looks like I already updated my Facebook status to married with a picture of us and our rings…” she trails off.  
  
“You wanna stay married?” Darcy nods nervously and I take a huge gulp of coffee, considering it. “You know what? Fuck it. You only live once, right? Let’s get to know each other.” What I don’t say is that I’ve been looking for a way out of the family business for a while. A curvy brunette with cherry red lips and what seems to be a great sense of humor is even better than I ever figured I’d get. I’m gonna enjoy this as much as I possibly can.  
  
She bounces excitedly on the bed at my words, “This is so cool!” she squeals excitedly. “I married a really hot chick in Vegas. That’s so getting crossed off my bucket list!”  
  
Just as I’m about to make a move on the gorgeous woman I’ve decided to stay hitched to, my phone blares out Dean’s ringtone from somewhere on the floor. I fish the damned thing out of my pants and answer it with a growl, “What!”  
  
“Oh! So you are alive,” Dean’s voice is entirely too chipper for the amount of Jack he put down last night.  
  
“Yes. I am. No thanks to you, Jackass.” As I talk, Darcy starts signing to me, asking who it is I’m talking to. How does she know I can sign? I shoot back a surprised face and sign back brother.  
  
Dean just laughs at me, “Yeah yeah, Leah. You wanna hit that diner by the motel with me? Compare notes on our evenings.”  
  
I delay with a hmmm as I quickly sign to Darcy, asking if she wants to meet the family. She signs and mouths a very enthusiastic affirmative. “Yeah, sure thing. Gimme like thirty or forty minutes. Bring the smart one with you and get a table for four with coffee,” I say before hanging up on him as I turn to Darcy. “So, you sure you’re up for meeting the in-laws? Also, how’d you know I know ASL?”  
  
She’s already sliding into some form fitting jeans as she replies, “You bet your sweet ass I am! As for the ASL, you were actually signing with my buddy Clint at the bar last night before we picked each other up.”  
  
I start sliding into my own clothes while scanning my hazy recollection of the evening. I do vaguely remember signing with someone around seven or eight shots into things. “That does ring a bell,” I say simply as I walk around the bed to steal a kiss and a grope while looking for my clothes. Her responding giggle and nod are too adorable as we both pull on our bras. When I look at the floor, I see two black wife beaters, flannels, and an assortment of weapons, not all of which are mine. At least the woman is well armed.  
  
“So,” Darcy’s voice cuts through my reverie, “I was wearing a black tank and purple flannel last night, and it looks like we are the same size.”  
  
“I was wearing a black tank and green flannel,” I state before adding, “I also don’t own that many knives or a taser.”  
  
She scrutinizes me briefly as she scoops up the pile of weapons. She doesn’t react to the iron or my silver knife either, so I’m good there. She quickly pulls her own knives out of the group she’s placed on the bed before speaking, “Wanna just switch flannels? Oh, and the taser is totally mine, but it’s nice to know you can probably handle yourself in a fight!” She briefly examines my brass knuckles before continuing, “Looks like we are a good match, Leah. Both ready for creeps or another alien invasion!”  
  
Laughing, I quickly slide all my knives and the knuckles into their various hiding spots. “Yeah we do! Same shirt size, good taste in weapons, and some killer curves too,” I observe as I start sliding on my boots, “Hey Darce, you haven’t seen a flask around have you?” I figure the only test left is making sure she’s okay with holy water.  
  
“Oh, yeah. It’s just under the bed where your boot was.” She says pointing with a sock covered toe before pulling on her other, well worn Doc Marten boot.  
  
I quickly fish it out and take a swig of whiskey mixed with holy water before offering her some, “Hair of the dog?” I offer with a wink.  
  
She takes a quick nip of the flask with no reaction before handing it back, “Deodorant?” she offers in return.  
  
“Nah. Thanks, I keep some in my bag with a toothbrush.” With that, I find my purse, an old Army gas mask bag I’ve dyed black and tuck the flask back into it while grabbing my toiletries. I duck into the bathroom after I apply deodorant and a quick spritz of body spray to start brushing my nasty hangover teeth. Once done, I slide into Darcy’s flannel.  
  
She slides in after me to start with her own teeth and to throw in a pair of contacts. “I think this really is love,” she says, “You like coffee, also travel prepared for the apocalypse, have excellent fashion sense, and you Vegas married me!”  
  
After we are finished getting all ready and fiddling with last night’s makeup, we each grab purses and sunglasses before leaving her room. I nervously explain the annual Winchester Vegas trip to her and how we kept it up after Dad died. Her hand finds mine and our fingers lace together as we walk toward the little diner a few blocks off the strip. For basically having just met, we click very well together physically and mentally. We tell each other about ourselves as we walk, but I can sense that she’s holding back just as much as I am. What I’ve learned is that she got a degree at Culver before taking in internship with a hotshot scientist. After it ended, she was hired permanently and has bounced all over working with her Boss-Lady as she calls her. I guess they live in New York now, since her boss, Jane picked up a big contract there. The guy they work for provided their housing and they live in a building full of crazies who are actually like a pretty cool family.  
  
What I’ve told her is that my real parents got killed in an accident when I was a baby. I got adopted by a family friend right after that, but that my mom died in a house fire when I was about two. After that, my dad, brothers, and I bounced around a lot since Dad had a rough time picking up steady work as a mechanic that would support the three of us kids. I also told her that Dad died a few years back after a pretty bad car accident, so it’s just been me and the boys because they are terrible at taking care of themselves. She laughs and says she can relate since most of her job is the care and feeding of her Boss-Lady scientist. As we near the diner, I do tell her that my brothers can be a little bit crazy, but that they aren’t too bad.  
  
Soon enough, we walk in, the bell on the door tinkling behind us. I spot Sam and Dean in a back corner and make my way back to them, still holding Darcy’s hand. I allow her to slide into the booth first, following once she’s situated. Once we both have some coffee and menus in front of us and Dean seems to be about done teasing me, I finally acknowledge my brothers’ curious looks. “So, Darcy, these are my brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester, this is my new wife, Darcy Lewis.”  
  
I’m genuinely not sure who is more shocked. The boys’ jaws nearly hit the table. Darcy beats them to speaking, though. Squealing with excitement before words happen, “Oh my Thor! Leah! I thought your name was familiar! Like, are you the Sam and Dean Winchester from the Supernatural books?” she asks with hushed excitement.  
  
Dean groans, opening his mouth to speak when Sam’s hand covers it. “Yeah. We are,” he replies calmly before uncovering Dean’s mouth to reach across the table and shake Darcy’s. “It’s nice to meet you Darcy.”  
  
She shakes Sam’s hand vigorously. “Nice to meet you too! I thought the books were fictional, but it’s kinda cool that they aren't’ Oh, yeah, I’m not a monster of any kind and Leah married me of her own drunk, but free will and vice-versa,” she says quickly.  
  
Dean looks at her incredulously, offering his own hand to shake, “Darcy, nice to meet you. You, uh, seem to be taking all of this really calmly,” he observes.  
  
She sips at her coffee as her eyes give the whole diner a once over. When she sets her cup down, she replies, “Well… We live in a world with superheroes and a crazy Norse god nearly destroyed New York with an alien invasion. I figure when things we figured were imaginary aren’t anymore, you may as well roll with it.”  
  
The boys and I only have a chance to give small nods before the waitress comes to take our orders and refresh all our cups of coffee. We sit in a thoughtful silence for a few minutes, fixing up and sipping at our drinks before Sam clears his throat. He speaks with careful words, “Leah, you and Darcy said you got married?” We nod and show our rings before he continues, “What are you two planning on doing? Are you going to get it annulled, or…” he trails off.  
  
Darcy look at each other quickly and twine our fingers together on the seat between us. I look up at my brothers’ concerned and curious faces as I tell them, “We kinda actually already decided to stay together and give this a go.”  
  
Dean is the first to get over his shock. “Leah, you know the kind of shit we deal with. Are you sure you really want to expose Darcy to that?” He asks with a concerned look, “She’s a civilian. It’s just not safe.”  
  
“Well,” I begin carefully, “You guys know I’ve been looking to get out of the family business for a while now. I kind of think that this is a perfect opportunity. I can settle down and live my life.”  
  
Darce gives my hand a quick squeeze before cutting off whatever Dean is about to say, “I know the fact that I’ve read the books kind of gives me some extra insight here. I’m totally fine with whatever y’all decide. Leah and I can do a long distance thing and get to know each other that way for a while if that’s what we all think is best. If not, I actually have a pretty big apartment in New York and can totally hook her up with a ‘normal job’ too. If she wants to at the end of this week, she can come back with me or go with you guys.”  
  
Sam and Dean do the whole silent side-bar thing with facial expressions and shrugs as the waitress drops our food. She was also kind enough to just give us our own carafe of coffee. We eat in silence for a time, three of us happy to be getting food in our hungover bellies. When someone finally does speak, to my surprise it’s Dean, “We think this is really your choice, Leah. Sammy and I work just fine as a pair and we do know you’ve been wanting an out for a while.”  
  
Sam chimes in after him, “We support you either way and we’ll keep a room at the bunker if you guys ever want to visit or chip in on a case.”  
  
Looking at them, I know this is hard for my brothers, but that they are being genuine. Finally, I look over at Darcy. She’s watching me apprehensively as I sign, “What do you want to do?” I know the boys can’t sign, so I figure it’s safe.  
  
“If you want out of hunting, I was serious when I said you can come live with me,” her fingers deftly sign back.  
  
I finish my breakfast as I consider all of this before turning to Darcy and signing with her once more, “I want to give us a try. You seem amazing, smart, and gorgeous. Can I come to New York with you?” Her eyes shine with tears, the only thing betraying any emotion on her face as she gives me a nod. Finally, I turn back to the boys before speaking, “Sammy, Dean, we talked everything over.” I pause just to fuck with them a little and Darcy covers her face with her napkin while shaking with barely contained mirth.  
  
“Well, what’d you decide?” The boys ask in unison. They look excited and nervous.  
  
“We decided that I am… going to New York with my wife!” I announce. She bursts out laughing in full as Dean reaches across the table to shove me.  
  
“I hate when you mess with us like that you… you assbutt!” He exclaims with a grin.  
  
“Dude! You know I can’t resist,” I say as I shove him back. “I guess this mean I’ve gotta grab all my stuff out of the Impala, huh?”  
  
“Yeah. Get your crap outta my car, you’re making Baby smell all girly and stuff,” Dean grouses with fake outrage.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes at us with a smile as he talks computers with my sexy new wifey. I look back over at my older brother, “I guess it’s a good thing I never made it back to the motel last night. My duffels are still all packed in the trunk,” I point out.  
  
Dean smiles, his eyes bright with joy at me following a dream of mine and dancing with humor at the crazy circumstances that brought it about. “Yup. They’re both still packed up in there.”  
  
Darcy commandeers the conversation, “Uh. Good! I can continue with my secret plan and steal my wife back to my hotel for the week. Um, do you think you might be able to give us a ride? You can come hang out with us and have a family bonding day at the pool with us!” Everything is quiet for a few moments before what I’m sensing is her need to ramble with nerves kicks in. “I mean, you don’t have to or anything, but my whole group of friends is there too. You can meet them and stuff, get the dirt on me and we can all hang out… and stuff… you know.”  
  
Sam finally interrupts her, “Yeah, sure! We would love to Darcy,” he agrees “We haven’t had any real down time in a little while, we’ll just have to run past the motel real quick to grab more pool appropriate clothing on our way.”  
  
She beams back at him, “Suh-weet! I’m gonna text them and let them know that’s the plan.” With that, she quickly taps out a message on her phone. She lets me see over her shoulder, it’s a group message named Fam and simply says _We are having a family bonding day at the pool. Attendance is not optional jerks!_


End file.
